Green Eye
:"Th- that's- that's wh- wh- what I c-c-call a special r-roast-!" - Green Eye, to nobody, unprompted. Cathy 'Green Eye' Blanche is the 53rd UNWD agent, and the reason the UNWD base now has a coffee machine in nearly every room. Character Appearance Green Eye's skin has a bluish tint. Her eyes are wide and pale green. She has messy blonde hair that goes down past her shoulders. She wears a brown shirt and dark green trousers, with brown shoes. She also wears a green hat with the UNWD logo on it, and wears an armoured green apron. She is never seen without a caffeinated beverage. Her appearance is somewhat like a coffee shop worker, only slightly more armoured. Personality She is extremely highly-strung, but seems very detached. She is brutally blunt and has no filter on what she says, blurting out anything without realising. This leads to her coming off as rude and impolite, which she can be, as she is quite independent- although possibly because she is often too detached to register the presence of others. Abilities She has heightened perception, stamina and focus. Her reaction time is lightning-fast, and her senses are so keen that she can hear a pin drop on the other side of town and answer the door before it is knocked. She can also create small earthquakes with her constant trembling. She does not need to sleep (she really should, but she doesn't ''have ''to). She wields a bow and arrow in combat, but since her trembling (and hallucinations due to sleeplessness) cause her aim to be awful, she uses modified heatseeking/exploding arrows. She can also resuscitate other agents, giving them a jolt of energy using a caffeinated kiss of life. She has somewhat accelerated healing. History She used to be a journalist studying a special, very potent kind of coffee bean that grows only in remote areas of Brazil. However, her helicopter crashed in a ravine, and she found the bean she was looking for- she was forced to eat nearly nothing but it for days on end until rescue arrived. It turned out that the heat-seeking cameras did not pick up her heat signature as she didn't have one. She showed all signs of being dead- no pulse, no heat, skin turning blue- but it turned out that she had, by all means, died two days into her stranding in the ravine. Eating the unique, mutant coffee beans had caffeinated her body to such an extent that it was alive beyond death. She had a pulse, as well as a heart rate- but it was too fast to pick up. She soon discovered that, along with turning her into a coffee zombie, the plants had given her more abilities, such as an extraordinary sense of perception, being able to accurately tell the time to the last millisecond, and being able to move with lightning speed. She joined the UNWD after being reported to Jonah Gordonson by Grav Guy, who was unwinding at a coffee shop when Cathy Blanche defended it and the people inside against a group of robbers, who were sent packing by her speedy movements and quick, lateral thinking. Grav Guy cleverly texted Gordonson a photo of the high-strung heroine, and soon she was accepted into their ranks with only one request- regular refills. She also, at some point, had to have a robotic valve surgically implanted into her heart, to aid with her rapid blood flow. Trivia * Coffee is nearly the only thing keeping her heart beating. If she is desperate, she will repeatedly give herself small electric shocks until she gets her fix. * She tends to blurt things out without thinking, due to her lack of a verbal filter. * She hallucinates vividly due to lack of sleep. This sometimes leads to her staring off into space, or staring at her hand as it appears to phase and warp in and out of itself. * She is an adept bodyguard, as nothing gets past her. If a door handle is jimmied 5 corridors away, she'll know. * Her name is a half-pun: ''Cathy ''is a pun on café, caffeine or coffee. The 'Green Eye' coffee is a cup'a joe with three shots of expresso. * A sample of her blood is kept in the Loch & Keye Containment and Storage Facility. It can be used as a heart-starter or machine fuel in a pinch. Category:UNWD Category:Females Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Undead Characters